The present invention relates generally to micro-electromechanical devices and, more particularly, to micro-electromechanical thermal actuators such as the type used in ink jet devices and other liquid drop emitters.
Micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) are a relatively recent development. Such MEMS are being used as alternatives to conventional electromechanical devices as actuators, valves, and positioners. Micro-electromechanical devices are potentially low cost, due to use of microelectronic fabrication techniques. Novel applications are also being discovered due to the small size scale of MEMS devices.
Many potential applications of MEMS technology utilize thermal actuation to provide the motion needed in such devices. For example, many actuators, valves and positioners use thermal actuators for movement. In some applications the movement required is pulsed. For example, rapid displacement from a first position to a second, followed by restoration of the actuator to the first position, might be used to generate pressure pulses in a fluid or to advance a mechanism one unit of distance or rotation per actuation pulse. Drop-on-demand liquid drop emitters use discrete pressure pulses to eject discrete amounts of liquid from a nozzle.
Drop-on-demand (DOD) liquid emission devices have been known as ink printing devices in ink jet printing systems for many years. Early devices were based on piezoelectric actuators such as are disclosed by Kyser et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 and Stemme in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120. A currently popular form of ink jet printing, thermal ink jet (or xe2x80x9cbubble jetxe2x80x9d), uses electroresistive heaters to generate vapor bubbles which cause drop emission, as is discussed by Hara et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,421.
Electroresistive heater actuators have manufacturing cost advantages over piezoelectric actuators because they can be fabricated using well developed microelectronic processes. On the other hand, the thermal ink jet drop ejection mechanism requires the ink to have a vaporizable component, and locally raises ink temperatures well above the boiling point of this component. This temperature exposure places severe limits on the formulation of inks and other liquids that may be reliably emitted by thermal ink jet devices. Piezoelectrically actuated devices do not impose such severe limitations on the liquids that can be jetted because the liquid is mechanically pressurized.
The availability, cost, and technical performance improvements that have been realized by ink jet device suppliers have also engendered interest in the devices for other applications requiring micro-metering of liquids. These new applications include dispensing specialized chemicals for micro-analytic chemistry as disclosed by Pease et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,695; dispensing coating materials for electronic device manufacturing as disclosed by Naka et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,648; and for dispensing microdrops for medical inhalation therapy as disclosed by Psaros et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,882. Devices and methods capable of emitting, on demand, micron-sized drops of a broad range of liquids are needed for highest quality image printing, but also for emerging applications where liquid dispensing requires mono-dispersion of ultra small drops, accurate placement and timing, and minute increments.
A low cost approach to micro drop emission is needed which can be used with a broad range of liquid formulations. Apparatus and methods are needed which combine the advantages of microelectronic fabrication used for thermal ink jet with the liquid composition latitude available to piezo-electro-mechanical devices.
A DOD ink jet device which uses a thermo-mechanical actuator was disclosed by T. Kitahara in JP 2,030,543, filed Jul. 21, 1988. The actuator is configured as a bi-layer cantilever moveable within an ink jet chamber. The beam is heated by a resistor causing it to bend due to a mismatch in thermal expansion of the layers. The free end of the beam moves to pressurize the ink at the nozzle causing drop emission. Recently, disclosures of a similar thermo-mechanical DOD ink jet configuration have been made by K. Silverbrook in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,067,797; 6,087,638; 6,239,821 and 6,243,113. Methods of manufacturing thermo-mechanical ink jet devices using microelectronic processes have been disclosed by K. Silverbrook in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,180,427; 6,254,793 and 6,274,056.
Thermo-mechanically actuated drop emitters employing a cantilevered element are promising as low cost devices which can be mass produced using microelectronic materials and equipment and which allow operation with liquids that would be unreliable in a thermal ink jet device. However, the design and operation of cantilever style thermal actuators and drop emitters requires careful attention to energy efficiency so as to manage peak temperature excursions and maximize actuation repetition frequencies. Designs which produce a comparable amount of deflection and a deflection force while requiring less input energy than previous configurations are needed to enhance the commercial potential of various thermally actuated devices, especially ink jet printheads.
Configurations for cantilevered element thermal actuators, optimized for input energy efficiency, are needed which can be operated at high repetition frequencies and with maximum force of actuation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a thermo-mechanical actuator which operates with improved energy efficiency.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a liquid drop emitter which operates with improved energy efficiency.
The foregoing and numerous other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon a review of the detailed description, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by constructing a thermal actuator for a micro-electromechanical device comprising a base element and a cantilevered element which includes a thermo-mechanical bending portion extending from the base element and a free end portion residing in a first position. The thermo-mechanical bending portion has a base end width, wb, adjacent the base element and a free end width, wf, adjacent the free end portion wherein the base end width is substantially greater than the free end width. The thermal actuator further comprises apparatus adapted to apply a heat pulse directly to the thermo-mechanical bending portion causing the deflection of the free end portion of the cantilevered element to a second position. The width of the thermo-mechanical bending portion may reduce substantially monotonically as a function of the distance away from the base element or, in alternative embodiments, in at least one step reduction. The apparatus adapted to apply a heat pulse may comprise a thin film resistor. Alternatively, the thermo-mechanical bending portion may comprise a first layer of an electrically resistive material having a heater resistor formed therein to which is applied an electrical pulse thereby causing rapid deflection of the free end portion.
The present invention is particularly useful as a thermal actuator for liquid drop emitters used as printheads for DOD ink jet printing. In this preferred embodiment the thermal actuator resides in a liquid-filled chamber that includes a nozzle for ejecting liquid. The thermal actuator includes a cantilevered element extending from a wall of the chamber and a free end residing in a first position proximate to the nozzle. Application of a heat pulse to the cantilevered element causes deflection of the free end forcing liquid from the nozzle.